Guanlin and Seonho
by Moon Navi
Summary: ff one shoot Guanho yang berasal dari lagu. [Guanho] [Guanlin and Seonho]
1. chapter 1

**Coffee Shop**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Guanlin and Seonho]**

 **.**

 _I open my eyes to the morning sunlight_

 _I look at the time on my phone_

 _I put on the clothes I laid out last night_

 _And I hurry out the door_

Guanlin menyerngitkan alisnya tidak suka ketika merasakan cahaya matahari menghampiri pengelihatannya. Tanpa ada niatan untuk bangun ia berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dengan mata yang tertutup dan rambut yang berantakkan.

Dia meraih handuk yang sengaja di letakannya di samping tempat tidurnya dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi di kamar.

Guanlin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan senyuman tipis seakan puas dengan tampilannya di pagi hari ini. Sesekali ia merapikan topi merah kesayangannya dan pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

 _By myself, I hum along to the song I like to listen to everyday_

 _By myself, I walk in between these familiar buildings_

Guanlin bersenandung pelan mengikuti alur musik kesayangannya yang sering ia dengarkan tiap harinya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lingkungan yang dapat di raih oleh pengelihatannya.

Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan melihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang di taman yang ia lewati.

"Mereka mengingatkanku akan Seonho" ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan pacarnya.

Dia melirik jam tangan pemberian pacarnya itu "ah aku terlambat" rutuknya pelan dan berlari menuju tempat tujuannya.

 _Monday, Tuesday, Everyday_

 _I get by and I am well_

 _I meet up with a lot of friends_

 _These days, a lot of things make me laugh_

Kriingg

Suara bel pintu Coffee Shop yang sering ia datangi berbunyi menandakan seseorang telah masuk ke dalam Coffee Shop itu.

"Selamat datang" ucap para pelayan Coffee Shop dengan ramah.

Guanlin tersenyum tipis dan memperhatikan seluruh interior Coffee Shop itu dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah" gumamnya pelan.

Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di bagian pojok belakang dekat jendela. Tempat kesayangannya dan Seonho. Tempat yang mejadi saksi bisu cinta mereka.

Guanlin tersenyum tipis mengingat hal-hal bodoh dan konyol yang sering ia lakukan dengan Seonho di Coffee Shop ini.

 _Summer,Winter,Spring & Fall_

 _Time goes so fast_

 _But why I am at the same place_

 _Waiting for you?_

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan laki-laki ber name tag Ahn Hyungseob.

Guanlin menoleh dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal "hmm seperti biasa" ucapnya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan mencatat pesanan Guanlin "baiklah. Satu ice coffee Americano, satu caramel macchiato dan satu cheese cake yang di bungkus. Benarkan?" ucapnya membacakan ulang pesanan Guanlin.

Guanlin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum "iya"

Pelayan itu memberikan nomor pesanannya dan membungkukkan badannya "kalau begitu saya permisi"

 _The coffee shop that we used to go to_

 _Our coffee shop_

 _I'm blankly sitting here, where I can smell your scent_

Guanlin menatap jalanan yang lumayan sepi dari jendela Coffee Shop. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati aroma khas coffee Shop yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan masa lalunya dengan Seonho.

Dia tersenyum miris dan meratapi tulisan di meja kayu Coffee Shop itu. Ukiran yang ia buat bersama Seonho sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Guanlin and Seonho Forever" gumamnya dengan sangat pelan membaca ukiran di meja itu.

 _I still can't forget you_

 _Our memories still remain_

 _So without knowing, like a habit_

 _I came here_

 _"_ _hyung aku ingin caramel maccchiato dan cheese cake"_

Guanlin menolehkan pandangannya ke kursi yang ada di hadapannya dengan mata yang membola.

 _"_ _mengapa pesanannya sangat lama? Padahalkan Seonho udah lapar"_

Guanlin terkekeh pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya ketika ia tidak mendapati kursi yang sering di duduki oleh Seonho kosong. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu dan gelap "aku merindukanmu"

"Ini pesanan anda. Satu ice coffee Americano" ucap Seorang pelayan wanita ber name tag Jeon Somi.

"satu caramel macchiato dan satu cheese cake yang di bungkus" setelah selesai meletakkan makanan pesanan Guanlin pelayan itu membungkuk sopan "Selamat menikmati" ucapnya dan pergi.

"pelayan di sini juga tidak berubah. Selalu ramah dan sopan" ucap Guanlin menyesap ice americanonya.

Dia memposisikan strawberry milkshake tepat di hadapan kursi kosong di depannya "caramel macchiato pesananmu" ucapnya dengan senyuman sendu.

 _Your silky hair_

 _Your white t-shirt and sneakers_

 _Your coy walk_

 _I see you in my dreams but it doesn't make my heart rush anymore girl_

Guanlin menyesap habis ice amecicanonya dan terkekeh pelan ketika matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki yang berjalan malu-malu di luar. Kacamata bulat dengan tinggi yang semampai. hoodie putih dengan celana jeans hitam panjang yang terlihat membentuk kaki rampingnya.

Membuatnya mengingat kembali rupa seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat laki-laki imut itu memberikan sebuah kado kepada seorang wanita dengan malu-malu.

 _Just like how the strong coffee aroma disappears_

 _You have faded as well, I've become indifferent_

 _I was perfectly fine as I walked into this coffee shop_

 _I'm used to it, the caramel scent that came from your body, right?_

 _"_ _I-ini untukmu kak. A-aku menabung selama sebulan penuh untuk jam tangan ini. Pokoknya hmm selamat ulangtahun kak"_

Ingatan tentang hari pertama ia bertemu dengan Seonho kembali menyerangnya. Seonho memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun. Sebuah jam yang Guanlin yakini kalau itu adalah jam couple.

Dia tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan manisnya dengan Seonho. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya dengan cheese cake yang ia bungkus tadi.

Tanpa terasa pagi hari sudah berganti menjadi sore hari.

 _Monday, Tuesday, Everyday_

 _I get by and I am well_

 _I sleep well at night_

 _I watch sad movies without crying_

"Aku pulang" ucap Guanlin dan memasuki rumahnya yang terasa sangat sepi dan hampa.

 _"_ _Selamat datang hyung"_

Guanlin terdiam dan menatap sofa di ruang tamunya. Kosong. Tatapan sendu dan senyuman paksa tak dapat dia hindarin. Guanlin terdiam di posisinya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kepala yang terkepal.

Dia mencoba menahannya. Menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. "Aku merindukanmu"

Dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Rasa rindunya tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Dia sangat merindukan sosok hangat yang sangat di cintainya.

Guanlin terduduk dari posisinya. Dia menangis. Tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Teriakan dan erangan frustasi keluar dari mulutnya.

Bayangan Seonho selalu mengahantuinya setiap harinya. Membuatnya menjadi semakin merindukan sosoknya. Sosok yang telah ia sakiti selama ini.

"Andai waktu bisa di ulang. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik" ucapnya dengan penyesalan yang menumpuk di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku menyesal telah menyakitimu"

 _Summer,Winter,Spring & Fall_

 _Everything is changing_

 _But why am I at the same place_

 _Waiting for you?_

 **-End-**


	2. don't come for farewell

**_Don't Come to Farewell_**

(sequel **Coffee Shop** )

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Its Guanho time_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _The clock made two full turns_ _  
_ _Nothing's different about this day_ _  
_ _But like a picture with no time reference_ _  
_ _I'm standing still_ _  
_ _When I felt a little comfortable_ _  
_ _Was that me deceiving myself?_

Guanlin menatap datar jam dinding di rumahnya. Hari ini sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Dia merindukan orang yang sangat di cintainya.

Guanlin terkekeh pelan menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan. Keadaannya sekarang sama seperti keadaan rumahnya saat ini. Berantakan dan hampa. Barang-barangnya berserakan. Beberapa botol soju dan kaleng bir tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

 _"_ _Sudah ku bilangkan kalau alkohol itu gak baik untuk tubuhmu!"_

Guanlin menolehkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk rumahnya. Bayangan Seonho kembali menghantuinya. Dia berjalan pelan ke kamarnya dengan kepala yang sedikit sakit karna kadar alkohol yang terbilang tinggi itu menyerangnya.

Guanlin menolehkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 01.05 a.m.

"kapan kau akan pulang?" gumamnya.

 _Tears suddenly fell_ _  
_ _I think I'm still waiting for you_

Dia melemparkan handphonenya dengan perasaan marah. Guanlin berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. Dia marah akan dirinya sendiri. Isakan pilu keluar dari mulutnya.

"hiks kembalilah kumohon" ucapnya dengan tangisan yang tak dapat ia hindari.

Rasa sakit dan perih kembali menyerang hatinya. Dadanya seketika terasa sangat sesak untuk bernapas. "Aku menyesal. Hiks aku menyesal"

 _Don't go any farther, don't come as a goodbye_ _  
_ _Tell me to wait just a little bit_ _  
_ _So my heart, that is only filled with you, won't cry_ _  
_ _Look back at me, look back at me_

Pagi hari kembali menyapa Guanlin. Hari ini pun dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ketempat yang menjadi kenangannya bersama Seonho.

Guanlin menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Dia mengarahkan dua jari telunjuknya di kedua ujung bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Guanlin meraih jam tangan kesayangannya dan menggunakannya dengan hati-hati. Karna hanya ini kenangan yang di tinggalkan Seonho selain Coffee Shop. Dia terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya dan mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya.

 __ _  
I only looked at you_ _  
_ _So I couldn't see the goodbye_ _  
_ _It was covered by the familiar sight of your back_ _  
_ _So I didn't know how far you went_

"satu ice Americano, satu caramel macchiato, dan satu cheese cake di bungkus" ucap seorang pelayan dengan senyuman ramah dan menaruh semua pesanan Guanlin di mejanya "selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan tersebut dengan ramah.

Guanlin tersenyum tipis. Dia meraih caramel macchiato pesanannya dan menaruh di depan kursi kosong di hadapannya "selamat menikmati" ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Dia menyesap ice americanonya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Hari ini cuacanya sedang tidak bersahabat. Air hujan sedang turun membasahi bumi.

 _"_ _lebih baik kita putus"_

Guanlin membelalakkan matanya. Dia menolehkan pandangannya menatap kursi kosong di hadapannya. Otaknya seakan memutar kembali kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu.

Saat dimana perpisahan datang menghampirinya dengan dingin dan menusuknya tanpa aba-aba.

 _"_ _sampai kapan hyung akan menipuku?"_

 __ _  
Don't go any farther, don't come as a goodbye_ _  
_ _Tell me to wait just a little bit_ _  
_ _So my heart, that is only filled with you, won't cry_ _  
_ _Look back at me, look back at me_

 _"_ _aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. aku membenci kalian"_

Suara lembut yang selalu terdengar ceria itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi parau dan sendu.

 _Hyung, aku akan merelakanmu dengannya. Semoga kau bahagia"_

Bayangan itu. Bayangan Seonho yang menghampirinya dan mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Bayangan Seonho yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan dingin dan menghilang di tengah hujan yang deras.

"ini semua salahku" gumamnya.

"andai saja waktu itu aku tidak serakah" air mata kembali menetes. Dia menangis di iringi dengan suara hujan yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

 _Just like when you used to want me crazily_ _  
_ _I know, my heart won't forget you_ _  
_ _Even if another love comes_ _  
_ _It'll just be a way to remember you_ _  
_ _Because there will be no one to replace you_

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhiran. Guanlin menyesal karna telah menyakiti orang yang menyayanginya lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah kenangan manis yang menyakitkan.

Tangisannya yang selalu terdengar setiap malam itu sangat tidak berguna untuknya. Dia selalu berharap dan berdoa agar Seonho kembali kepadanya. Rasa egois mulai menyerangnya kembali. Sama seperti 1 tahun yang lalu.

Dimana dia lebih memilih seorang Park Jihoon dari pada Yoo Seonho.

 _Don't go any farther, don't come as a goodbye_ _  
_ _Tell me to wait just a little bit_ _  
_ _So my heart, that is only filled with you, won't cry_ _  
_ _Look back at me, look back at me_

 **-fin-**

 **-apa-apaan ini. Ngebuka laptop niatnya mau ngerjain tugas kantor eh malah tergoda bikin ff gara-gara dengerin lagu.**

 **\- maaf jika ada typo**


	3. xXXx

_saya hanya ingin mengumumkan kalau cerita saya hanya bisa sampai sini saja_

 _Obssesion_

 _Guanlin and Seonho_

 _The Guardian_ _dan Hello Goodbye akan saya hentikan_ _saya mohon maaf untuk readers nim yang udah meluangkan waktu menbaca cerita jelek saya._ _maafkan navi yang kiyowo ini._


End file.
